Lycée Bartholdi
by Kk-chan and Krapettte
Summary: Une vie normale, avec des élèves normaux, quand un abrutit s'interpose dans leur dimension.


La sonerie du lycée retenti, je rentre en classe avec Lucia qui a pu changer de classe pour aller dans la mienne. Les élèves sont toujours là, innatentifs et endormi. Moi le matin, je dors encore sur mon bureau, griffonant des Chopper sur un coin de feuille et Lucia regardait le prof de son air blasé. Tout se passait comme d'habitude à Colmar dans les salles du lycée Bartholdi, quand le directeur fit son entrée pour acceuillir un nouvel élève. Je daigne de lever ma tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant:  
>«Bonjour à tous, comme vous l'avez remarqué, un nouvel élève va rejoindre votre classe. Il s'appelle Portgas D. Ace et il vient d'une contrée lointaine. Acceuillez-le comme il se doit, fit le directeur en sortant<br>-Bon eh bien tu peux te mettre à côté des filles là-bas  
>-Pas de problème»<p>

Et il s'assit à côté de Lucia, qui venait à peine de capter le jeune. Il avait un drôle de sac vert à rayure; drôle de goût, tout comme sa chemise jaune à manches courtes et son bermuda... BERMUDA?! Il est fou ce mec, on est en hiver?! Un collier à perles rouges, deux bracelets, un tatouage à son âge? Il a ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur, les yeux presques noirs, les cheveux ébènes légèrement ondulés et mi-long. Il est grand et assez musclé et porte des botes. Sa tête me dit quelque chose ainsi que son nom mais mon cerveau est encore trop embrouiilé par la fatigue du matin pour s'en rapeller.  
>La sonnerie sonne, je pars avec Lucia rejoindre Evy dans la cours.<p>

Elle avait surrecitée, m'enfin ça change pas de d'habitude en fait; elle arrive essouflée:  
>«Il est dans votre classe? Vous l'avez vu?<br>-Mais qui?  
>-Le nouveeeeeau! chuchota-t-elle bruyament<br>-Ah oui j'étais dans le coltard à ce moment... Fit Evy  
>-Il s'appel comment?<p>

-Portgas D. Ace- HEIN?!  
>-Faut qu'on aille le voir, c'est normalement, littéralement, impossible qu'il soit entré dans notre dimension. Ce serais carrément... SWAAAAG *Q* Clama Lucia»<p>

Et on partit le chercher, pas loin, une trentaine de personne l'entouraient en lui posant des question. Evy usa de sa force pour le trainer jusqu'à nous, dans un coin du lycée. J'essaie de cacher ma bonne humeur et garde le visage neutre. Lucia s'avance et lui redemande son nom au cas au ce serais juste une coïncidence; il s'appelle bien Ace. On passe à ses origines, il nous dit Portugais, mon œil.

«Bon récapitulons, tu t'appelle Portgas D. Ace et tu es portugais...  
>-Ouaip!<br>-Pourquoi est-tu venu dans ce lycée? fis-je froidement  
>-Ma...il marqua une pause, mère m'y a envoyé car on a déménagé<p>

Je réagis au quart de tour et lui envoi un One Piece dans la tête. Il sait que je le sais, il doit garder le secret mais avec nous ce ne sera plus.  
>«Pourquoi n'est-tu pas resté d'où tu viens?! criais-je, tu pensais t'infiltrer dans mon monde pour quelquonque raison, sans que des fans te remarquent! Nous savons qui tu es vraiment Gold D. Ace!<br>-Krapette lui déballe pas tout! Supplia Lucia *se tourne vers Ace* on sait tout de toi, de ton enfance jusqu'à ta mort, dans les moindres détails alors si tu HEIIIIN?! Il s'est endormi, venant de lui ce n'est pas surprenant. Il se reveille d'un coups et je sursautte.  
>«Ouai, vous avez raison, mais le paternel m'a envoyé ici en disant que l'école me ferai un plus grand bien<br>-On sait tous que c'est normal de se balader dans différentes dimentions, ironisa Evy  
>-Et tu as un logement?<br>-Nan mais je vais squatter chez vous  
>-Euh... Je suis en interna avec Lucia, Krapette tu peux?<br>-Rêve, mes parents ne me le permettraient pas. Je peux toujours essayer...  
>- Et ton fruit du démon? demanda Lucia<br>-Neutralisé avec ce bracelet, juste assez pour éviter de l'utiliser par erreur  
>-Eh bien! Je peux pas réaliser à quel point c'est réel! fit Evy les yeux pleins d'étoiles, on a notre fantasme à toutes devant nous! DRIIIIIING<p>

Pendant les heures de cours, je lui montrait les passages où on le voyait dans pes livres et lui parlait des fanfic. Il fut dégouté des pairing avec qui il était. La sonerie sonne l'heure de manger; le CPE nous fait une fleur et nous autorise à manger à 4 au lieu de 8. Oui, ici n'est pas un self mais bien un plat central en quantité pour 8 qui présentent certains avantages quand on est que 4. On s'asseoit à une table, la soupe au potiron arrive, on partage a 4 et garde du rab c'est sûr connaissant Ace... Le potage est bouillant, on entend des cris d'élèves se plaignant qu'elle brûle, dont le mien et ceux de mes amies. Pas Ace, lui il est Habitué. Les boulettes de viandes et les pates arrivent. Le partage doit être effectué, Lucia ne veut que 3 boulettes et le reste et moi doivent disperser la viande. Je refuse qu'Ace en aie plus que moi, je lui balance un kiwi dans la tête. J'ai gagné! C'est à ce moment que je décide d'amuser la galerie; je lève une boulette piquée sur ma fourchette et anonce «Remercions le dieu de la boulette pour ce fabuleux repas!». Je m'amuse à mettre une patte entre deux boulettes pour imiter quelque chose que je pense très fort. En attendant la suite, Lucia prend un bout de pain qui semble être mélangé à un bout de bois vu son apparence; Ace appelle le CPE:.  
>«Euh hey monsieur! Il y a un bout de bois dans le pain!<br>-C'est probablement du pain grillé  
>-Eh ben goûtez! Si vous vous étalez mort on saura ce que c'est<br>-Le bois n'est pas toxique  
>-*Je prend un bout de bois* rien ne vous retiens de le manger monsieur<br>-Attendez je vais voir ça avec le personnel, fit-il en partant  
>-Bon je vais devoir goûter le bout que j'ai pris alors, Beah! C'est du bois!<p>

C'était le même gout qu'un crayon de papier, Lucia, Evy et Ace sont éclaté de rire. Mon dessert préféré arrive: banane au fromage blanc. Evy, fidèle à elle même, s'étale du fromage blanc autour de la bouche en mangeant une banane, Lucia nous décris des scènes +18 en l'imitant avec sa banane... SUIS-JE LA SEULE A MANGER NORMALEMENT MA BANANE?! Ace lèche sa banane comme une glace, de haut en bas. Après manger, on va chez Favie, la petite boutique japonaise en bas du lycée pour montrer les goodies d'Ace à...Ace. Le vendeur ne capte pas de suite la présence du brun, alors on lui demande de sortir la figurine d'Ace de la vitrine et de la comparer à notre ami. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'ils étaient tout deux identiques. On sortit embêter la Fnac et eurent la même réaction. Il est 16 heures, je dois ramener Ace chez moi *rougis* ahlalala, je suis la plus chanceuse du monde! On arriva sur le palier de porte où mes deux chattes m'acueillèrent en miaulant. Je demande à Ace d'attendre dehors pendant que je parle à mes parents.

Ils n'ont pas accepté, si je veux rester avec lui, je devrais aller en internat; autant profiter de l'offre. Je laisse mes parents partir avec mon frère et ma sœur au lycée pour faire mon inscription à l'internat et fait entrer Ace pour le faire visiter. Je lui montre mes 120 peluches et mes goodies de One Piece et My little Pony; j'évite par contre les dessins de lui et moi en train de s'embrasser. On parle de tout et de rien assis sur mon lit, lorsque je gaffe:  
>«C'est dommage...<br>-De quoi?  
>-Ta mor-oups<br>-Ma mort? Fit-il on peut plus interrésé  
>-Rien rien je voulais dire ta morsure! Oui, Kaporale ma petite chatte blanche t'a mordu! m'embrouillais-je<br>-Ah oui t'inquiète pas, haha!»  
>J'entendis à ce moment le garage souterrain s'ouvrir et précipita Ace dehors. Ma mère vint m'aborder:<br>-Il n'y a pas eu de problème et j'ai fait en sorte que tu sois dans la même chambre qu'Ever et Lucia.  
>-Chouette! On a le droit d'y emmener des objets personnels?<br>-Oui mais pas 120 de tes "ramasses poussières"  
>-Mes peluches ne sont pas des ramasses poussières maman!<br>-Oui bon va préparer tes affaires, on part ce soir!  
>-Oki doki loki!»<br>Je file dans ma chambre et pris ma plus grosse valise et y metta mes vêtements, en peluches: Chopper forme brain point, forme guard point, Wifi le renard polaire, foxy le renard du petit prince, red mon renard, rockette ma rousette, chataigne mon mouton-bouillote et pinou le lapin, ma 3dsXL et mon portable. Le compte est bon! On mange avant de partir à Bartho, pâtes à la carbo! Prions pour qu'Ace ne dévalise pas le frigo; je ne l'ai jamais vu avec autant de bonnes manière, serviable, poli, propre. La voiture part pour le lycée, la nuit commence à tomber alors je joue à One Piece Ultimate Cruise 2 sur ma 3ds. Arrivés, il m'aide à décharger ma valise et on entre dans l'internat. Ici, les filles et les garçons sont séparé; Evy arrive vers moi en courant.  
>«Mékestuféiciiii?!<br>-Wah du calme! Ma mère m'a inscrite à l'internat dans la même chambre que toi, Ace aussi est inscrit par le lycée.  
>-Ouiiii! Allez viens je te fais la visite! Non d'abord pose tes affaires dans la chambre<br>-Merci  
>-Allez! Bouge ton popotin de poney, on n'a pas toute la nuit!»<br>La chambre était d'un coté rempli de poster métal et poney, d'un autres, de posters One Piece, tous focalisés sur Law. Je pose mes affaires en dépliant mes posters Pokemon et My little Pony de mon coté de chambre. Je change également mes draps car ces demoiselles avaient profité du fait qu'il n'y ait personne dans le lit pour y faire leur garde manger, alors je mes mes draps Rainbow Dash. Je met mes quelques peluches sur le lit et me fait entraîner par Evy et Lucia en dehors de la chambre. Lucia passa la tête par la porte:  
>«Hé Lucia ya quelqu'un?<br>-RAS ils dorment tous  
>-ok on va te faire une visite nocturne Krapette!»<p>

* * *

><p>Hello! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Je préviens de suite que si je n'ai pas 10 review je ne poste pas la suite ;) Byyyyye!<p> 


End file.
